HIDDEN REALITY
by FangedMoonEyes
Summary: A fatal event occurs, will Edward change his mind,will he leave or stay?If he does go through with changing Bella,and they are finally together at last,will it stay that way? Rating may variy between chapters & later on.sorry about the sum. its my first!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer 

I don't own any of this. I can only dream of being as successful as Stephenie Meyer.

Author's Notes:

Or in this case writer of ideas. lol. Hey, I know some of my words might not even exist but where would we be if Shakespeare didn't make up words, like eyeball.

Go Make-Up-Worders!!!! Lol

And I'm sorry for words that are real and I think I made them up, I just don't have a very large vocab. And I also apologize for grammar (especially past and present tense, I'm really bad at those) and my great and many spelling errors. Again, I'm not so great. Lol

This story takes place after New Moon. They are at their final year of high school; it's finally coming to a close, which means prom night. Now I know all you guys know the end of twilight. And that last line. For those of us who read Twilight before New Moon came out, know what a tease that line was. "And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat." (Meyer) I know right, a major tease to have to live with for 10 months; I was dieing to know what was going on. 

No matter how much that line bothered me, I really liked the end. I was hooked. lol.

I am using that last line in my story, so I must stress-I did not write it!!!!

I will be thrilled to have your reviews. But I must ask you to be honest throughout the whole review, please. I respect your honesty. However, this is my first writing on fan fiction, and being a newbie makes me uneasy. And nervous compared to your guys' writing. I ask you to please be honest but not brutally honest. Trust me, I know I need some tips and pointers, but try to be a little kind. But don't beat around the bush, just get right to it.

Sorry, I apologize, what I just said might be a bit confusing. I hope you can work it out

Thank you, for reading. ; )

Prologue

Dear, Diary

I know I probably shouldn't be writing my thoughts between your warn leather covers because this would be the only way for Edward, my love, to know my every, or almost every, thought. But I have a strong eager to leave behind apart of me. My past, my present, my future. A remembrance of me. And I hope to god, I hide your contents from Edward for all eternity.

I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if he found you; nevertheless, it would be extremely embarrassing and you would reveal my most sacred and concealed thoughts of the events that have passed.

I leave between your yellow pages and your faint withered lines, my story of how I became what I am, and what I am is a vampire. I know, unbelievable to all the unbelievers of the world. You can take my words to heart or you can take them as a fiction, a mere dream, a figment of my imagination, or a secret wish of mine.

But I assure you that what lies between the front and back cover is the truth. It all happened. I found the love of my life at a young age. We had many adventures together and some apart. However, we were always wholer, always stronger when we were together. And the adventures were more…more…well, everything good when we were together. He he.

I especially hate when he tries to do everything himself, 'to protect me'-rrgg…men…- 'to keep me safe' he says...

Be safe

Those are his words. (Speaking of Edward, once in a while he'll have his point of view. I asked him for some of his thoughts about certain events. Hopefully, I kept my interest hidden well. Anyways, I can't say everything written under his POV will be totally accurate because I couldn't let him know I'm writing it all down.) But I always show up to help, against his belief. I usually do even though, I have gotten bumps and bruises, along the way.

Then again, that wouldn't have happened if he had just turned me earlier. But…I guess the Italy incident wouldn't have worked out if I was a vampire, due to the sun and all. But… than again, if I was a vampire before, then that wouldn't have happened at all. So, ha! Take that!

Oh, sorry I'm just blabbing on now. So, here's my story.

It all began…


	2. It all began

So here goes nothing. I'm going to plunge in head first in amongst some of the best writers I know. : )

It all began after Italy happened; Edward and I were back together. I was still a little worry about him leaving again. I mean, if he did it once he could do it again, right? But I hoped-yes, I hoped, even though that was the worse thing to do- that he would stay forever and he would change me. We have had that argument countless times. He was the one that would always stay the same, as I grow older. I don't want to live forever, oh but if we could be together I wouldn't mind an eternity.

We had returned from Italy. I was grounded; Jacob was being an idiot. Not answering my calls, and if he did answer them, he wouldn't have brought those motorcycles over. To say the least, things were rocky. And once my groundation was done and lifted, I went down to La Push. Jacob and I fought- things have never been so bad. Edward and I spent every second together and Charlie learned to accept our relationship- even though it wasn't easy at the beginning. And I suppose this is where we actually begin…

I was locked, yes locked, in a room. Not just any room, it was Edward's room on the second floor of the Cullen's house. Now, in any other circumstances I wouldn't mind this situation at all. Its dark outside and the moonlight shines through his wall size window. The Cullens had moved their meeting downstairs; after they found out I could hear them. This meeting was based on Alice's vision.

Alice, Edward, and I were talking about prom, when all of a sudden her eyes shaded over, her face went blank, she collapsed to the floor. I rushed to her side and Edward dashed to get the others- having seen the vision himself. Edward, even against my protest, locked me alone in his room. And now I have my ear pressed against the wooden door that prevented my escape, straining to catch anything they said.

'Shit' I heard Emmett swear.

'Watch your language!' –Esme

'We'll meet them in the baseball field,' –Carlisle 'before they reach town.'

'Damn Mutts, their not going to take my little sister!!' –Emmett

Oh My God, They are going to confront the werewolves- Jacob. No, they can't do that, not over me. I started banging on the door-yelling. I heard the roar of the Jeep starting up and leave. Tears streamed from my eyes. Why. Why, I thought. Bella-I told myself- relax, calm down, concentrate, you can, you have to get out of here. I looked around the room. Edward's new bed with crème sheets neatly tucked in stood in the corner. The couch on the far wall, and his CD racks stood against the other. And for some strange reason he had an old warn baseball bat and ball leaning against the shelf. I had to act fast or else Alice would be able to stop me before I could escape.

I grasped the bat and swung, the window shattered to millions of pieces. I ran the bat along the edges of the window to get rid of the sharp pieces remaining. Then I dropped the bat outside to hear how high up I was. I went to the bed and stripped the bed of its sheets. I knotted one to the other, one end to the bed and the other end I throw out the window. I started to climb down. I slide a few times and every time it happened I stopped, breathed deep and then continued to climb down. I reached the ground- glass cracked underneath my shoes. I ran to the drive way and stumbled once, catching myself before hitting the ground. I was getting better at that.

I jumped into my truck that I had drove over in. I've only ever been to that field once but for some reason I knew the way. I guess the stress of the situation pressed down on me in such away that I just knew…

I drove as far as I could before my truck started to give out over the bumpy train. I slammed my door as I jumped out. I started to run to the scene. I was so tired, gasping for breathe, clutching my stomach in pain. I was about to roll over and collapse when I saw it- a break in the trees. I heard growling- a lot of it. Esme was corned by three wolves; Carlisle approached and stood guard over her. Alice chased away a wolf that had injured Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were engaged with two others in a battle of strength. Edward, where was Edward….and Jacob. I went around the battles and rushed into the forest. I found Edward and Jacob circling each other. Jacob let out a roar; I throw myself between them.

"Bella…" said Edward confused, "Leave, "he then ordered. Ignoring him I took a step towards the wolf.

"Jacob, please don't…"he approached ready to pounce. I took a step back frightened of him; I hugged Edward. Suddenly Jacob strike; he hit both of us. I got most of the blow; at least Edward was safe.

Jacob's sharp claws ripped across my face, down my neck, to my shoulder, down my back. I screamed, fell closer to Edward in pain, as blood poured from all of my wounds. Edward picked me up, running away. I felt his breath catch as he held me to his body. I looked up to see his face, his eyes black as ash. I saw a second battle burring. That look I will never forget, the thirst was growing. He was about to give in, I could tell.

"I love you, I know you wouldn't…" I said in a whisper. The animal he had become was growing more feverous but conflict raged in his eyes. He started lowering his head as he still ran on.

"Edward…" I managed to say. His eyes burned into mine, sadness wailed in them. He would have cried if he could, I just know it.

"Sorry…" he gasped. I raised my hand to his cheek and he pressed it to my hand.

"Its okay, I…" said before I fell into the darkness that clouded around me, suffocating me.


	3. reality hits

Beep, Beep, Beep. To my left the sound came. I didn't open my eyes at first, I felt around with my hands. The fabric that lies on top of me if familiar.

'uhuh' I groaned, I'm in a hospital bed or something that feels like it. But the beeping noise is a definite indication. Stiff cotton is taped to my face and skin. I sat up to reach my hand behind me to feel the stiffness of my back. But a cold hand grabbed mine.

"You're awake. How do you feeling?" said a musical voice. This is when I opened my eyes and saw half of my Edward's face starring softly down at me. He stood at my right side and my right eye was black. I reached up with my left hand to my right eye and found that it was bandaged.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to see once the bandage is off. There is nothing wrong with it.' He said. I lay back down; 'ouch!' my back hurts…

"What…what happened?" I asked trying, struggling to remember.

"Well, you showed up…Bella you shouldn't have come at all. What were you thinking?"

"I had to stop you guys, I knew where you were going and why. AND… I don't appreciate being locked up." I said standing my ground. He shook his head, obviously disappointed but a smile played on his lips.

"Well, I'm sorry for locking you up, but I had too. It was for the best. I suppose I should have done a better job," he smiled fully now. "Still… I can't believe you came, after everything you know about werewolves. Why put yourself in danger?"

"I couldn't let the family be harmed over me. I'm not worth it." I crossed my arms over my chest. He starred at me in shock, "your worth everything," his face softened as he brushed the tips of his fingers across my cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He ignored me and answered my previous question, "once you got attacked, blood went everywhere. I ran you to Carlisle and the others. That's how you got here. I …" he looked ashamed.

"shh…Edward, you stopped yourself, that's what is important." I said lightly placing my palm on his cheek, "What were you just thinking about though?" I asked pressing my question on him again, desperately wanting to know the answer. _Was he planning on leaving? No, not again. I couldn't take that, I'd die._ I flinched with the pain, Edward noticed- seeing the tears staring to spill from my eyes- and he came closer to me, holding my hand again with a worried expression.

"No, no. I wouldn't leave you again. Don't worry. I'm here for all eternity and only until you want me."

"I'll never last an eternity this way," I said with a smile, "And I'll never want you to leave- ever."

"I was thinking…well no, wondering what you where going to say before you passed out."

"I was going to say, 'Its okay, I trust you." I smiled and so did he but he was still sad. He leaned over and kissed me softly, not wanting to hurt my now mangled body. _Beep, Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep, Beep. _The monitor sounded fast. I laughed; it was irresistible to not react in that way. It was so natural.

"Please don't be angry at yourself, I don't blame you for anything. It's only in your nature to react-"

"No, there is no excuse for what I did."

"You didn't do anything. You stopped yourself. You took control. Please…"

"I can't put you in constant risk like this all the time."

"Edward, you ….you promised…you promised you'd never leave." I struggled with the concept.

"And I will not leave, I just…"

"You already now what you have to do to prevent me from being in danger."

"And that would be?..." he asked with my favorite smile.

"Change me" I simply stated, I hate making his smile go away like that. Unlike the many time this comes up, he said nothing. He didn't even argue against it. The nurse came in to check on my cuts, and gave me a drug to help me sleep. And when she left, the drugs started to work quickly.

"Stay please." I slurred.

"I'll never leave."

"Sorry about the…window. I …l..ov..e.." and I was gone. I'm not sure if what I said made sense or if he even got the whole of it.

Sorry you guys, about the pass out endings. I'll make them less frequent, I promise. I always liked making Bella seem stronger anyways. Thank you for the review, reviewers!!! They keep me going and make me want to write more. So, more power to you!! lol

Lmao, gotta love lol


	4. Reveal

Even in sleep, I felt the presence of Edward. His cool touch on my cheek, forehead, arm, hand. He never left. Oh, how I love him. I cant begin to describe how much I need him, how much I love him, how much it would hurt if he left.

Heading home after being in the hospital for a week, I knew Alice and Jasper would be keeping an even closer eye on me. Of course, Edward would lead that little FBI game. The sky was grey and clouded over, as Edward drove behind Charlie's cruiser. Both cars parked in the driveway; Charlie was being very easy going about having Edward around. I guess, the story about Edward saving my life that I told him, worked very well. I stood up to walk to the house. The bandages were stiff; at least they only had to stay on for a week. The grass was cool and wet beneath my sneakers as I walked up to the door, which Charlie had already opened for me.

For the next couple of days, Edward came over after school with my homework. I didn't want to waste time doing homework when Edward was over and Charlie wasn't, but Edward made me do my work. Or he'd leave. Well, I guess you can guess what I did, I did the school work. It was dull, but at least HE would be there. Emmett came over to visit as well. Charlie didn't like that so much, because 'he is too scary' for his daughter to see. I then had to explain Emmett was like my long lost big brother that I never had and that he –like Charlie- would rather protect me than go fishing ( In Emmett's case, he'd rather protect me rather than sucking my blood.)

Finally, I can take off these stupid, ichy bandages. I am sitting on a stool looking in the bathroom mirror. The small bandage, once removed, reveal the damage. A red line ran down my face, from my hair line, down my cheek, to my jaw. Another piece of fabric removed revealed it to continue down my neck, and across my collar bone. The red gash then curved over my shoulder. I stripped off the last bandage-it covered my back. I turned slowly, afraid of what I might see next. A thicker deeper red line traced from my shoulder, down across my shoulder blade and turned in a crescent moon shape the length of my back until it came to my spine.

This was the first time I show my scars. I was gapping, gasping for breath as I looked at my reflection. This can't be me. It can't. Horror, pain, fear- some emotions that crossed my face. What will happen? Will they go away? My face….  
What if Edward finds my scared body repulsive? Tear stinged my eyes, dripped down my face. Charlie and Edward heard my gasps and rushed upstairs. I slammed the door before they could come in, I wanted to be alone. I leaned against the door.

'Knock knock' someone tapped on the door. Tears still came pouring from my eye.

"Go Away!!!" I said yelling.

"Please Bella, open the door. Let us in." it was Charlie.

"NO!!! Go Away!!" I heard a sigh, and foot steps walk away. I heard the TV downstairs turn on, and a game ball get hit over the fence. I slid to the ground, my hands covering my eyes. I stood to go to my room, after I through the bandages into the garbage. My crying slowed and now only tears remained on my cheek and my breath catch every once in awhile. I turned the knob, and walked across the hall with my head down. I was grabbed from behind and turned to face him.

"Let me go" I whispered. He wouldn't. "Edward, Let me go! Just Leave ME Alone!!" I pulled away from his grasp, backing away into my room, closing the door. I started to cry again. The pain on his face killed me. I heard whispers downstairs, and then the front door close. I suppose Edward left. I was alone. That was what I wanted, wasn't it. But now I felt terrible. I ached everywhere with loneliness. I crawled onto my bed, wrapping a blanket around me.

"Edward," I whispered. Immediately, my window opened, letting in the night's cool breeze. He was with me in a split of a second. He held me against his body and I pressed against him for comfort. I calmed down, and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"You do not have to be sorry for anything"

"Yes I do. I hurt you by yelling at you."

"Bella," he said pushing my hair out of my face, "I should have expected that reaction. You have been through a terrible ordeal."

"No, I shouldn't have acted that way. Edward, you did nothing to me. I took all my emotions out on you. That wasn't fair. And I am sorry."

"You really shouldn't worry about it," I tried to speak, "but I'll accept your apologue."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, Isabella" he breathed leaning in for a kiss. I hesitated.

"Do you?"

"What do you mean? Of course I do."

"Even…if I look this way?"

Yes, even if you look that way. You are the most beautiful-"he kissed the corner of my mouth, "the most intelligent;" he kissed my neck under my earlobe, "the most special person I know." He kissed my lips.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Mmhmm" he said kissing me again. That night, we laid in each others arms-he never left. 

Please, Review. It really helps to get me motivated to write another chapter. I know I have had a rough start, but I feel that I am finally getting used to writing on fanfiction.

Thank you for the support!!! 


	5. Mouse Walk

"No! Not that, use this." Rosalie said as she roughly handed the cream to Alice. This is how the next few weeks played out, with Alice and Rosalie arguing about what would cover up my scars better without irritating my skin. I am defiantly against animal testing now, I mean, I really know how they feel.

As I walked through the halls for the first time since the accident, I got the usual stares that I get when I'm with Edward. But then there were…other stares- piecing stares. When we walked passed an Angry stare, I made my body smaller and leaned closer to Edward and He, well he, got tense and his eyes, I saw, turned as black as ash. I felt a growl dwelling deep inside Edward's chest, clawing to get free. I felt like a little mouse walking down a corridor with hungry cat staring at me, ready to pounce. There were confused, frustrated, blank stares. I guess the blank stares were there to pretend that they don't notice and that everything is still the great same way-Angela. And there were even some sad and worried faces-Jessica.

Ed's point of view.

"It'll be okay, it's just school right?" her beautiful eyes begged for me to say that the world was a friendly place.

"Yes, it'll be okay." –I hope. I said.

We stepped through the swinging door, and walked down the packed hallway.

'_He still wanted her when she looks like that'_

'_He would probably feel guilty for leaving her just cuz of how she looks.'_

The voices kept coming. I couldn't block them. Something has to be wrong- why can't I block them? I want to run away and take Bella away from this cruel place.

'_I HATE her, way couldn't she have died instead' Bella pressed against my side, looking for shelter_.

Further down the hall, '_its okay, she alive. She doesn't want anyone staring at her. Just smile and pretend that everything is alright_.' Finally, someone that was kind and caring, I thought. I'll have to tell Bella later that Angela is actually a decent human being.

'_Oh, I wish I could lean against his strong body…OH poor Bella, I hope she'll recover well. Even though she's changed a lot, while Edward was away_.'

'_Grrrr… Why does he always have to be with her? I'll never be able to prove myself.'_

The growl erupted from my throat at the thought Mike had said. I could not conceal it any longer. The two of us walked into our classroom; we were early, so we were the only ones there. Finally, we're off the battle field. Bella sat down in her desk with a sad expression on her face.

"Bella? What is the matter?"

"what?" she came out of her thought, and smiled at me, but not fully. "Oh…nothing, just thinking."

"about?"

"I was trying to imagine what everyone was saying" she looked at me, "in their minds." She laughed.

"I do not think you want to know." She expressions faded back into the way it was a few minutes ago. "Bella…they are all wrong. _Please_ look at me!" she did. "I love you, I would never dream of leaving you, especially over some thing like this, which is nothing. You are beautiful, and your kinder than any one else in this school."

Bella kept looking at me, It looked like she was going to cry, but she smiled and it touched her eyes this time.

Bella's POV

"_I do not think you want to know." She expressions faded back into the way it was a few minutes ago. "Bella…they are all wrong. _Please_ look at me!" she did. "I love you, I would never dream of leaving you, especially over some thing like this, which is nothing. You are beautiful, and your kinder than any one else in this school."_

I started to cry, and smile at the same time. What would I do without my Edward?  
Die, I thought.

I am soo sorry that this chapter is really short. But I have to rewrite parts and I wanna know what you guys think of this. Don't worry these more to come. Hehe.


	6. SorryAuthor's note

I'm soo sorry you guys for not updating. But I have a writers block in a way that my parents are making my mad and I cant concentrate. So I'm going to cool off and write when I feel better and you'll have a better story to read. So snaps to you. Lol.  
and the reason why I haven't updated before this is because we found a stray dog and I have been trying to find it a home. So, please forgive me and give me some time.

MoonEyes

Ps. I'll try my best.


	7. Standing Tall

Prom was rapidly approaching and Edward was getting oddly nervous. Weird, I know. With prom came dresses, make-up, flowers, dinners, and high heels. Which bring us to this little scene.

Monday:

I was being lead up the wooden stairs at the Cullens' house, blind folded. Alice continued to walk forwards, lightly tugging at my hand for me to proceed. I heard the crack of a bedroom door when we stopped walking down the hallway. I was pushed into the room and the blind fold came off. A pair of heels were on the floor. High and dangerous. I immediately tense up.

"Now don't get nervous Bella. They won't bite."

Gulp." That's what you think."

"Ohh…come on Bella. Its prom. You know Edward would love to see you in them, I saw it. And besides you can walk by yourself this year." Alice laughed. Right the leg cast.

"You know you just gave me an idea. I think I'll go find another raging vampire to break my leg again." I said backing away.

"Tisk Tisk. Bella, you're not getting away that easily." She laughed as I moaned in the agony awaiting me. Alice strapped on the black heels and helped me get steady on my feet.

"Now walk to me." Alice said as she walk three steps away. You heard right three steps only. I took that as an insult. I mean, I'm not THAT bad, aren't I? I took the first step, yes victory is near. Then as I took the second, I fell. I guess Alice wasn't that far off base.

Thursday:

"Oh my God! Alice I am soo sorry. I can't believe I fell, I was doing so great. But just look at what I did to your heels- AGAIN. Where did you get these, I go buy you a pair to replace them." The heel was snapped and hanging by a thread caused by my fall.

"Honestly Bella I don't mind. I have hundreds of them; I was actually getting rid of that pair."

"Really? But I still feel horrible." I said looking down at the floor.

"there is no reason to feel that way. And besides the only reason you fell was because we started dancing in heels."

"Your right. I'm so glad I have walking down-well, almost."

"Exactly, you're great at walking in them. Now, come pick another pair. We have to keep at the dancing thing."

"Do we have to? Cant we stop for today?" I moaned. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Edward is not back yet, and you need to be able to dance for YOUR prom."

"fine fine." I raised my hands in surrender. This better make Edward happy. But I still don't have a choice in whether or not I can practice. Alice has practically pointed a knife to my throat.

Friday-

"EKKK!!!! You did it! You're great!" Screeched Alice. We danced around in circles. "So…was it worth it?" Yes I did it from Monday through to Friday.

"I think so. We'll just have to see."  
There was a knock at the door- Edward she mouthed. Alice and I rushed to get me out of the heels. I through them in the closet as Alice opened the door.

"Hello Edward."

"I was wondering if Bella was free for a moment." He leaned against the door frame. "I haven't had much time with her this week since you took her in here."

"Come on Edward don't complain. I will be worth it in the end and besides she's all yours now." Alice said with a smile. I eyed Alice, I wonder what she saw.

But I was soon smiling as Edward ran to our meadow with me on his back, my face buried into his neck. I took deep breathes as I took in his scent.

"We're here." He said. Edward helped me down and we laid down in the grass. Today I woke up hating it, the sun I mean, but now I can't help but love it. The sun shone off Edward sending glitter like sparkles on me and the trees around us. We must have laid there forever fingers locked, eyes closed. I opened my eyes to see Edward resting on his elbow facing me with an expression I can't quit describe. It was full of love and wantingness. It was wrinkled slightly in deep thought and it held sadness and somehow anger.

"What's wrong??"

"It's nothing." He said as he composed his face. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" He said with the mixed expression again. His answer sounds hesitant. Something was bothering him and I was going to figure it out. Why wouldn't he tell me…?

He kisses my forehead, my cheek, the corner of my mouth. I raised my hands to his face and whispered "Forever" when our lips were almost touching. He finally smiled a true smile before we kissed. Our hands memorized each other. His were over my face, sides, and abdomen. Mine knotted in his hair, ran along his shoulders and down his back.

Suddenly, he froze, stood; I copied him. He crouched protectively in front of me. I heard a branch break. Could it be the others coming after us so soon? A figure emerged- Jacob in wolf form. He's teeth showed, he was furious. With either the fact that Edward was there or he and I were just making out I don't know. And I never did. I never found out if the wolf in him had finally token over. Edward must have heard something more. Edward picked me up and ran back to the mansion, leaving no trace.

Author's notes:

Hey,  
I am soo soo sorry that it took me so long but it took me awhile to figure out how to make this happen. It just flowed. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please Review!!!! It's really inspiring. I really appreciate it.  
Thanks to:

LupsandTnks- you are the best friend a girl could have. And the one of the BEST Reviews ever!! Go you GO!! You were there in the beginning!!! Love ya!

Tigerlillium- Thank you for your support. You rock my socks!!

Misfit band geek- I really appreciate your reviews. I can't wait to get another on from you. Your reviews push me and make me want to continue and write better. Thanks. ; )

Bitememylove- Thanks for the reviews!! I would like to hear from you again.

SmilinSmiles- Short and sweet! You're awesome! Hehe

Timonthy tedwell the 5th- thanks for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me. : ) : )

You guys are really inspiring; I love your feed back.  
And if you read my story and your name is not here, than please review. I can't wait to read what you have to say. : )  
Life long, read more!! LOL ; )


	8. Prom! yay!

Its Saturday the day of the big night- Prom. And Alice pulled and tugged at my hair brushing it out and placing it up in a fancy up-do. While Rosalie dabbed and streaked make-up on my face. She went all out the first time and put dark makeup on me. We argued for a while until Alice stepped in.

"Why don't you compromise? Rosalie wants to put makeup on you and you don't want any…so, why don't you get just a little bit? For a natural look." Alice said.

"Fine" Rosalie and I said in unison. Rosalie and Alice were already in their dresses when I got there. Rose was in a skin tight, deep red dress with a plunging back line. Alice was in an olive green flattering little number. They both helped me into my dress. It was a dark blue; Edward's favorite colour on me. The dress was a light fabric, fit to my form but still floated around me when I walked making me look graceful in heels, which thanks to Alice wasn't that difficult. I was almost a pro now. I walked to the wall size mirror that was in her room to see myself. My dress had a V-neckline and it showed some on my back. I looked gorgeous, Thanks to Rose and Alice. The scar on my face wasn't visible anymore, the ones on my neck and shoulder was still healing as well as the one on my back.

"wow! You look awesome, Bella" Rosalie said before heading down stairs to see Emmett. He'll be thrilled to see what she is wearing. Alice came to my side; she hugged me and then led me out the room to the stairs. Jasper and Edward were waiting at the bottom of the stairs in their handsome tuxedos. Both were in a wow speechless stare with gapping mouths. Alice and I giggled, and I blushed.

"Well, hello." Edward said.

"Hi" I said shyly. He traced his hand along my face and leaned in to kiss me. The kiss deepened as it had in the last few weeks. We heard a 'he hem' beside us, I forgot anyone else there, which made me blush bright red, as we broke apart even though Edward was reluctant to. We have been passing boundaries in those same few weeks but never in public, always in his room or in our meadow. Edward gave a low playful growl before kissing my lips again. My heart rate increased.

"She's mine." He said jokingly as he held me to him facing the other two. Rosalie walked through the door gorgeous as ever with Emmett.

"Come on you guys. It's time to go." She said impatiently and then they both disappeared. Alice and Jasper sat in the back while Edward and I sat in the front of his car. Rosalie and Emmett took a different car because they had to make a detour. The gym was decorated with balloons, streamers, and lights. A DJ was set up in the corner and couples were already dancing. Refreshments were handed out by teaches and food lined the same wall. Tables and chairs were set up near the food; the rest of the floor space was the dance floor. We walked in to the dim room and we got right into the beat. The Cullens and I danced on one side of the gym. We swayed to hip hop, rap, and we sang along with the song we knew. But my favorite part was when a slow song was on because I got to dance with Edward alone. He was very impressed that I could stand on my own two feet, so was I. When we danced I rested my head on his shoulder, my face buried in his neck. He'd kiss my cheek and neck, whispering sweet nothings. I loved this moment.

It was getting really hot in the gym so Edward and I went outside for a walk in the fresh cool air, the clouds started to set in thicker. We walked to a bench at the back of the school where no one could see us. I sat on his lap.

"I want to be with you for forever." I said. Talk about deja vu.

"I know you do." He said. His expression calculating his decision- he might lose the one he loves. "Are you sure? Are you positive about that? Do you really want to be with me? To give up your human life, are you really ready?"

"Of course I'm sure. I have known that I wanted to be with you forever, ever since I might you. I will always want to be with you. You are worth giving it up. And to tell you the truth, I don't feel that I would be giving much up. You are the only thing that matters to me and you will always be." I said as I placed my hand on his face, making him look my in the eye. "Truly, Forever." He smiled at this.

"Well, you make the decision easier."

"What decision?"

He ignored my question. "When do you want to change?"

I was put off guard, was he serious. Has he finally realized that I was never going to give up? "You still want to change right?" he asked a little nervous.

"Of course. It's just you caught me off guard. I thought I would have to get someone else to do it, or argue with you until you just give in. Yes, I do. Right now."

Our lips met, deepened, as we explored each other. I was out of breath as I leaned back and he pierced the soft skin of my neck.

Jasper's POV

Alice froze in mid sentence, her eyes glazed over.  
"Alice, what is it?" she came too.

She was smiling. "It's nothing. Lets all keep dancing."

"Where are Edward and Bella?" asked Emmett, "I'm supposed to teach Bella the moon walk."

"Oh, don't worry. They'll be back." Alice said her grin widened.

"Alice, what do you know?"

"Not much." She said. Her eyes shifted from me to the door. We all looked at each other and started for the door.

"Guys, what are you doing? Where are you going?" she said in a panic.

"To find them." I said. Alice jumped in front of us, blocking the door.

"Oh, you guys worry too much. They will be fine." Emmett pushed past Alice. We were outside now; I love the fresh air, no temptation. Alice now skipped in front of us, and walked backwards as we started to go to the back of the school. "They are not here, I think they went home."

"I thought you said they would be back soon." said Rosalie as we slowed to a stop, waiting for answers.

"Just wait here for a moment." She said.

Bella's POV

The teeth's tips sank in, pooling blood down my neck, soaking my dress, making it turn a deep purple. His teeth slide in more easily now. At first it tingled and it spread down my neck. Fire, burning, stinging followed the tingling feeling. I gasped from the pain. It hurt so bad, I can't describe it. But the only thing more painful would be if he left. Tears breached the rimes of my eyelids and trickled down my cheek. Edward, my love, wiped them away. He fixes everything-always.

"I love you." He whispered sadly.

"I love you, I can't live without you. Don't ever doubt what we are doing right now. Even if I scream, please…don't regret it." I managed to say through gasps. Before he could reply he froze, crouching over me protectively. Then he picked me up, carrying me to his car quickly, clutching me close as he went the opposite way than he was looking before. As he pulled out of the drive way, I saw my, our family running to the parking lot trying to stop us. Alice was holding Rosalie back. Soon we were on the highway, with no pursuers. Then we stopped down a long dirt road. He lightly picked me up and dashed through the trees, my eyes never left his face. We emerged from the bushes and walked into the middle of the little meadow-our meadow. He laid me down on the soft grass; it was fluffy. And also it was damp, it felt great. I shook violently; the fire kept building. It felt like it was going to spread to the grass and burn the trees around us down. I kept thinking, 'no, not our meadow.' I don't want it to be ruined. I screamed with the unbearable pain. I felt a cold hand rest on my forehead. It eased the pain.

"Thank you." I whispered in that moment of peace. "I love you." The transformation still continued; it spread through my veins and arteries, into my internal organs, into my cells-changing the genetic information. I felt lips press against my cheek, neck and immediately around those areas the pain seized. My angel is now mine for all eternity.

Author's note:

Hey there,  
I hope you guys liked this chapter, cuz it will be the last one until I get reviews. Just kidding, but seriously guys please. Thank you to, LupsandTnks and Tigerlillium, for taking the time out of your bissy day to write a review for little ol' me. I love you guys!!!!!! ; )

Please Review!!!! cuz there's way more to come!!!!


End file.
